Sans in Smash Bros
by MasterCaster
Summary: Papyrus finds an invitation letter addressed to Sans in his overcrowded mailbox.


"come on, bro. what did i do this time?" Sam's asked lazily as his brother, Papyrus dragged him out of the house and into the snow.

A few seconds later, Papyrus plopped Sans in front of his overstuffed mailbox.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT YOU CLEANED OUT YOUR MAILBOX! THE MAILMAN HAS TO RESORT TO PLACING YOUR MAIL ON THE SNOW!" Papyrus replied.

"...so?" Sans answered with no interest.

"SO, I'M TIRED OF SEEING SOGGY LETTERS ON THE TABLE! NOW SINCE I'M SUCH AN AWESOME GUY, I HAVE DECIDED TO HELP YOU SORT THROUGH WHAT'S IMPORTANT AND WHAT'S JUNK." said Papyrus

Sans looked at his mailbox and back at his brother.

"you won't let me leave until this is finished, huh?" Sans asked.

"CORRECT! NOW LET'S GET STARTED." Papyrus commanded.

Groaning, Sans grabbed the first envelope.

Without even looking at it, he tossed it aside.

"junk." he mumbled.

"SANS! DON'T JUST MAKE ANOTHER MESS. ACTUALLY ORGANIZE A PILE!" Papyrus instructed as he grabbed the letter that Sans tossed away.

Papyrus scanned the letter to see if it was junk or a message from a friend. He looked at the back to see an emblem that resembled the number four covering the flap.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?" Papyrus wondered.

The tall skeleton opened the letter and began to read.

"SANS THE SKELETON. IT IS WITH GREAT HONOR TO ANNOUNCE THAT YOU ARE INVITED TO PARTICIPATE IN..."

Sans got to work slowly reaching for the next letter.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus yelled, making Sans jump.

Sans turned to his brother.

"is... everything okay, pap?" Sans asked with concern.

Papyrus's jaw was lowered to the point to almost touching the ground.

"SANS! YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED! YOU'RE IN SMASH!" Papyrus replied in excitement.

Sans scowled.

"smash, huh?"

"YES! THAT TOURNAMENT WITH ALL OF THOSE AWESOME CHARACTERS. YOU'RE IN, SANS!" Papyrus explained.

"huh... pass." said Sans as he glanced back at his mailbox.

"PASS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus whined.

"sounds lame." Sans replied.

"YOU COLLECT SOCKS. HOW IS THAT COOLER THAN BEING IN SMASH?" Papyrus asked.

"hey. don't diss my socks." said Sans

"BUT YOU'LL MAKE A LOT OF NEW FRIENDS THERE! THAT CROCODILE WITH A CROWN AND BANJO PLAYING BEAR ALONG WITH HIS BIRD FRIEND HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED AS WELL." Papyrus interjected.

"you're my friend and that's all i need." Sans interjected.

Papyrus, feeling flattered, wasn't about to back down.

"SANS! YOU ARE THE ONLY MONSTER IN ALL OF THE UNDERGROUND TO BE ACCEPTED INTO SMASH! YOU'RE REPRESENTING ALL OF US HERE! AND I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO JUST LAY AROUND THIS TIME!" Papyrus argued.

"so what? you're going to make me go?" Sans chuckled.

_Half a Minute later..._

"i guess you're making me go." said Sans as Papyrus handed him a suitcase.

"I PACKED EVERYTHING YOU WILL NEED, BROTHER. SOCKS, YOUR PILLOW, TOOTHBRUSH, AN EXTRA BLUE JACKET, YOUR JOKE BOOK, A FRAMED PHOTO OF MYSELF TO REMEMBER ME BY, AND A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP!" Papyrus explained.

Suddenly, a long white limo with the word "_Nintendo" _displayed on both sides pulled up in front of the two brother's house.

The door opened to reveal a cozy looking setup for any gaming nerd.

Papyrus grabbed Sans and sat him down on the velvet colored seats.

"well, I guess i'll see you later, bro." said Sans.

Papyrus wiped away a tear from his skull.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! M-MAKE SURE TO CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THERE, OKAY?" Papyrus cried.

"i will, bro." Sans smiled.

Papyrus closed the door and the limo started to drive away.

"DON'T FORGET TO BRING ME BACK A SOUVENIR!" Papyrus shouted as the limo dissappeard in the distance.

Papyrus took a breath.

He then looked back at Sans's mailbox to see that they haven't completed the chore.

Not wanting to make a fuss, Papyrus grabbed the letters on the snow and shoved them back the best he could into the mailbox which was about to burst.

"HE'LL CLEAN IT UP WHEN HE RETURNS." said Papyrus

Before going back into the house, Papyrus glanced at his mailbox.

He began to get curious and the thought of him having an invitation to Smash in the mail made the skeleton race over and open the box.

With a wide smile, Papyrus stared into his mailbox only to find...nothing.

Papyrus's smile drooped into a face of sadness.

"M-MAYBE NEXT TIME?" Papyrus sighed sadly as he hung his head as he went inside his house.


End file.
